Un méli mélo de sentiments
by Irissia
Summary: Une série de one shot sur le thème des sentiments. Thème 04: Obsession. Quand une odeur enhivrante réveille un vampire blond endormi...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!!! Ici je posterais une série de one shot sur le thème des sentiments ou autre, un regroupement un peu bric à brac en sommes ^^"" si vous avez d'ailleurs des idées de mots à inclure dans un texte ne vous gênez pas, j'ai deja quelques idées pour le suivant. Le titre sera surement "agacement" et ce sera une one shot ayant pour base Horitsuba School. Bonne lecture !!!!

~Aimer~

Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce que signifiait aimer au sens strict du terme ?

Pour ma part, ce mot a été absent de mon vocabulaire pendant des années. À peine étais-je né que l'on me détesta, je n'ai pas connu l'amour d'une mère, ni celui d'un père. Il ne me restait plus que mon frère. Nous étions jumeaux et tant que nous restions ensemble nous pouvions compenser ce manque d'affection. Mais on nous maudissait, il fallait nous séparer, nous couper l'un de l'autre. On nous enferma dans cette tour, et la seule personne que je pouvais aimer me fut arrachée.

Quelques années plus tard, je le tuais pour me libérer de ma prison et ainsi je me haïssais, je me détestais. L'amour ne pouvait plus s'emparer de moi. Et pourtant cet homme qui me recueillit, Ashura-Ô, s'efforça de me donner tout l'amour dont j'avais manqué. Mais au fond de moi je n'en voulais pas, je ne voulais pas que l'on m'aime, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à qui que ce soit. J'appris à me cacher derrière des sourires, à faire comme si tout allait bien.

Et le jour fatidique arriva, je quittais Seles pour devenir le pion de cet homme. Et c'est ainsi que je les rencontrais ; ces deux enfants créés de toutes pièces, des pantins qui devait servir ses desseins, tout comme moi ; cette petite boule de poils blanche avec qui j'aimais tant faire le pitre et surtout... Lui.

Dès le début je veillais, plus qu'à tout autre chose, à ne pas me dévoiler, à ne pas me montrer. Et malgré tout, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, le mot « aimer » envahit de nouveau mes pensées.

Savez-vous combien il y a de définitions pour ce mot ? Un jour je me suis posé la question, sans raison apparente. Après tout, pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Et c'est ainsi que j'ouvris un dictionnaire, et voici ce que je trouvais :

« Sens 1 Eprouver de l'affection, de l'amour ou de l'attachement pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Sens 2 Avoir un penchant, de l'intérêt pour quelque chose.

Sens 3 Prendre plaisir à, trouver agréable.

Sens 4 Eprouver une inclinaison très vive fondée à la fois sur la tendresse et l'attirance physique »

Sur le coup je me suis mis à rire en lisant « éprouver du plaisir à quelque chose... ». Du plaisir, ça, j'en avais. Le plaisir de lui donner toutes sortes de surnoms, à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, juste pour le voir se mettre en colère contre moi, juste pour l'entendre me parler, juste pour qui lui prenne l'envie de me frapper. Peut-être étais-je maso, mais j'aimais ça.

« Éprouver une profonde affection, un attachement très vif... » Ça, je refusais de l'admettre que ce soit, pour lui, ou le reste du groupe. Je m'étais dressé un mur impénétrable pour que personne ne m'approche, pour ne plus jamais faire souffrir quiconque. Mais avec lui c'était impossible. Parce que c'est dans sa nature, il joue toujours franc jeu et il savait que ce n'était pas mon cas, comme il me l'a si bien dit au pays de Shara. Mais je refusais de voir la vérité en face. J'ai continué d'ignorer ce sentiment profond qui naissait en moi, malgré ses regards incisifs qui me brûlaient jusqu'à la moelle.

Il m'a fallu attendre deux événements pour ne plus pouvoir nier l'évidence.

Le premier fut à ce Tokyo en ruine, quand j'ai perdu mon œil, et qu'il prit la décision de devenir mon calice. Pourquoi vouloir me sauver ? Pourquoi m'aider à vivre, pourquoi se sacrifier pour moi alors que j'avais fait en sorte de ne m'attacher à personne?

Je compris alors que j'en étais le seul responsable. À force de lui donner des surnoms, de créer un jeu dont je pensais être le seul à posséder les règles, je lui avais permis de se faire une place dans mon cœur. J'ai cependant refusé encore longtemps l'inévitable. Je l'ai repoussé, j'ai arrêté de jouer, ou plutôt, je décidais de changer les règles du jeu. Plus de sourire comme il les détestait, plus de sobriquet et un ton qui charriait des glaçons à chaque fois que je lui parlais. Mais, finalement, je crois que ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Plus j'essayais de l'éloigner de moi, et plus j'éprouvais l'envie, le désir de le sentir à mes côtés. Je voulais ressentir à mes dépens cette complicité qui nous avait unis par le passé.

C'est alors que nous étions au monde des échecs que ma première malédiction se déclencha. À mon corps défendant, je tuais cette enfant que j'aimais tant, pour laquelle je me serais battu dans le but réaliser son souhait. Un profond désespoir s'empara de moi, j'avais commis un nouveau crime, celui de tuer un être cher. Et pour cela, j'étais prêt à mourir. Mais encore une fois il intervint, et stoppa mon geste malgré la souffrance qui transparaissait dans ses yeux d'habitude si durs. L'amour que j'éprouvais menaça de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais plus impliquer qui que ce soit dans mon sombre destin. Toutefois il refusa de me laisser faire et ils me suivirent à Seles.

Et il apprit ce que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il sache. Au fond, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose, non ? Pourquoi me préoccuperais-je de ce qu'il penserait en apprenant mon passé, alors qu'il ne devait être rien d'autre qu'un compagnon de voyage ? Parce que je m'étais attaché à lui, tout simplement. Et pourtant, je l'affrontais, et je perdais le combat et il fit ce que je n'eus pas la force de faire, soit tuer l'homme qui m'avait recueillit : ce qui déclencha ainsi ma seconde malédiction. Au fond de moi, j'avais enfin compris l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Peut importe si je restais en arrière et si je mourrais, tant que j'avais réussis à sauver mes compagnons de voyage, tant que lui vivait, cela me suffisait.

Mais pas à lui. Non, aucune de mes actions ne lui a jamais suffit. S'était- il attaché à moi au point de risquer sa vie ? Ce jour là, il me montra que oui, il était prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me sauver, même si pour cela il devait frôler la mort.

Et j'ai pleuré… Je lui en ai voulu de me faire cela, de déchiqueter mon cœur en lambeau, mon cœur qu'il avait réchauffé et réveillé par les flammes de ses sentiments. Oui j'aimais Kurogane, quelque soit le sens de ce mot, il faisait partie intégrante de ma vie, il avait relié un fil invisible entre nos âmes.

Et maintenant, je suis là, près de lui. Il est allongé sur un futon, son corps cerclé de multiple bandages sur son torse, son abdomen et son épaule gauche, cachant la coupure nette qu'a faite son épée, cachant le sacrifice qu'il a fait pour que je puisse survivre. Sa respiration est régulière et les traits de son visage détendus, il dort profondément et paisiblement, et moi, j'attends patiemment son réveil. Mes doigts glissent malgré moi dans ses cheveux, je suis un peu nerveux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je lui dirai quand il se réveillera. Mais une chose est sûr, je devrais lui dire à quel point le mot « aimer » fait à présent parti intégrante de ma vie, et cela, grâce à lui.

Alors quand il se réveillera, peut importe ce qui se passera, mais il faudra que je lui dise :

Merci, merci Kurogane.


	2. Rêverie

Disclaimer: Ca faisait longtemps non, se diront certains... Voici un OS qui traine sur mon pc depuis un bon moment, mais que, par manque de temps, je n'avais pas encore publié. Un grand merci à ma Na-chan adorée qui me la corrigé. Je ne m'attarde pas plus, d'autant que j'ai un exam d'anglais dans une demi heure(beuh...) Bonne lecture!!!

------

Kurogane poussa un long soupir résigné. Assis sur l'une des banquettes de l'autocar, il attendait, non sans une vive colère au fond de ses yeux grenat, que le départ soit enfin donné. Le menton au creux de sa main, il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, regardant des petits groupes d'étudiants discuter entre eux, tandis que lui était, comme à son ordinaire, seul. Un peu plus en avant du véhicule, il entendait résonner la voix joyeuse de sa cousine Tomoyo, qui était l'unique responsable de sa présence en ces lieux. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle l'avait inscrit à cette sortie de fin d'année, prétextant que voir un peu de monde ne lui ferait pas de mal. Bien sûr, il avait eu beau protester et râler tout son saoul, il n'eut jamais gain de cause.

Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Kurogane Suwa, étudiant de troisième année en faculté des sports, aurait davantage préféré s'entrainer à son activité favorite, le kendo, plutôt que perdre son temps à cette sortie au bord de mer. De toute façon il n'avait pas d'amis, faisait généralement fuir les gens par son allure sombre et colérique et n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'en avoir. Depuis le décès prématuré de ses parents quelques années auparavant, il vivait seul et parvenait parfaitement à se débrouiller ainsi ; sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de son rêve, devenir professeur de kendo et, une fois qu'il aurait son diplôme en poche, fonder son propre dojo C'était la seule chose qui rythmait son existence, qui le faisait se lever le matin, qui lui permettait de tenir quand il se retrouvait à suivre des cours profondément ennuyeux et qui le motivait à recommencer une nouvelle journée, encore et encore. Personne ne pouvait l'en détourner, quelles que soient ses convictions et sa motivation pas même sa cousine qui veillait à ne pas en faire trop malgré tout.

Finalement, les derniers retardataires montèrent dans le car, non sans subir maints sermons de la part des professeurs qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour partir. Kurogane lâcha un soupir de soulagement, sortit son lecteur mp3 de son manteau, et une musique au son quelque peu agressif se répercuta contre ses tympans. Fermant les yeux, il laissa la mélodie l'envahir, une guitare électrique aux notes métalliques, suivie d'une batterie qui battait la mesure, tandis que la voix du chanteur montait crescendo pour l'envoyer au pays des songes. Mais alors qu'il se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée, il fut tiré de sa torpeur par un mouvement brusque sur le siège à sa gauche Rouvrant les yeux pour fusiller l'opportun qui osait le déranger, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un beau jeune homme blond, qui s'était appuyé sur le dossier, visiblement essoufflé.

« Excuse-moi … Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ? Il n'y a plus de place dans le bus,» lui dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh ouais! » Répondit le brun, légèrement surpris, retirant son sac qui empêchait son camarade de s'asseoir. Il allait remettre ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, mais son voisin n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

« Halala, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à temps, mon réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin ! Je m'appelle Fye et toi ? »

« Kurogane… »

« Kuro… Hum… tu es en quelle fac ? Moi science. »

« Sport… » Répondit le brun qui aurait bien aimé que le blond lui fiche la paix, mais il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux bleus saphirs.

« Ca m'étonne pas vu ta carrure ! »

« Ca te pose un problème ?! » Répliqua le kendoka

« Absolument pas Kuro-myu. » Rétorqua Fye, un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Kurogane devint presque aussi rouge de colère que ses yeux en entendant le sobriquet que lui avait attribué son voisin. Il se prépara à le frapper quand le car se mit en branle, le déstabilisant, et il se fallut de peu qu'il ne tombe sur Fye, qui riait allègrement.

« Toi je te jure, t'auras intérêt à courir loin quand on sera arrivés !!! »Jura le brun.

« Un peu de silence au fond !! » Cria un professeur, tandis que Fye se retenait de rire.

Le kendoka se rassit en grognant, lançant son regard le plus sombre à son voisin, ce qui visiblement, ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il devait bien l'avouer, cela l'étonnait. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un ne s'enfuyait pas en courant quand il faisait de tels yeux. C'était à la fois plaisant et terriblement déroutant. Si bien qu'il s'enferma de plus belle dans son mutisme, tandis que son compagnon discutait par instants avec d'autres élèves du car, un sourire niais au visage… Si niais que le kendoka remarqua bien vite qu'il était aussi faux que cet air qui se voulait enjoué. Et il comprit tout aussi rapidement que lui aussi portait un masque pour se cacher des autres, pour imposer une limite. Mais cela ne marchait pas avec lui.

Autant le brun n'arrivait pas réellement à être en colère contre lui, autant le blond sentait son visage se crisper quand il jetait des petits regards en coin à son voisin. Kurogane sentait sa barrière se briser, Fye ressentait l'envie de se montrer tel qu'il était face à lui. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait destiner ses sourires et ses pitreries qu'à lui seul, effacer le reste du monde, que son univers ne se limite qu'à sa seule présence, comme s'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un rêve. Un rêve euphorique et éphémère, mais un rêve tout de même…

Au bout de quelques heures le voyage s'acheva enfin pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui ne supportait plus d'être enfermé dans le véhicule, avec tous les braillements intempestifs des étudiants. Même son voisin s'y était mis. A sa grande stupéfaction, dès qu'un bout de mer était apparu aux fenêtres, les élèves étaient devenus fous d'extase. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux jeunes de son âge.

« Aaah ! regarde Kuro-chan, on voit la mer !! » Piailla le blond.

« Hum… » Grogna le kendoka.

« Rooh! Kuro-pi ne sait pas ce qui est beau. »

Le dit « Kuro-pi » se retint de répliquer que, si, il savait ce qui était beau, tout en jetant un regard plus soutenu en direction de la cambrure du dos du blond. Il secoua vivement la tête, mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Pas qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé du désir pour qui que ce soit ; Il avait bien eu quelques aventures d'un soir, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin. Mais lui, c'était différent.

A peine avait il croisé son regard qu'il avait senti remuer quelque chose au creux de sa poitrine, un il ne savait quoi qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Il n'était à vrai dire même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà éprouvé. Il était tout simplement fasciné par son allure, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ses cheveux blonds qui cascadaient devant ses yeux céruléens où semblait se refléter une myriade d'étoiles, sa peau nacrée qui paraissait aussi douce que le miel et qui dégageait un léger parfum fruité... Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en plein songe. Il se pinça même pour tester, mais non il semblait être parfaitement réveillé.

Le car s'arrêta enfin à proximité de la plage, et les élèves coururent avec allégresse vers la mer qui semblait les accueillir à bras ouvert. Kurogane en revanche les laissa descendre en premier, n'ayant pas l'envie de se faire bousculer par ces crétins de gamins qui ne savaient pas tenir en place. Il s'arrêta un instant sur l'esplanade et attendit il ne savait quoi en soupirant.

« Kuro-chan ! Attends-moi !! »

Le brun se retourna en grognant. Pourquoi ne pouvait –on le laisser en paix ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ? Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Un instant il se figea, ses yeux rouge sang plongeant malgré lui dans les yeux céruléens du blond. Le temps sembla se figer alors qu'il réfléchissait à quoi faire. Non, il savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de lui plus que de raison. Parce que sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il avait pénétré ses pensées et son cœur, le rendant aussi faible qu'un nourrisson, et il s'y refusait profondément.

Être fort… Voilà ce qu'il s'était promis depuis la mort de ses parents. Ne plus jamais souffrir de la perte d'être cher, ne plus hésiter, aller toujours droit devant lui sans jamais dévier… Mais était –ce humainement possible ? Et Kurogane n'était pas encore prêt à la savoir. Ainsi, il fit la seule chose qui lui était possible, il partit sans un mot, laissant en plan le blond sur la plage. Fye voulut d'abord le suivre mais finalement se ravisa. Cette attitude, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Pendant des années il avait fait la même chose, il avait tout repoussé à sa manière, et il continuait encore à le faire, même si personne ne s'en rendait compte. Mais les choses changeaient, il voulait créer un lien avec le brun, il avait juste besoin de le laisser réfléchir, de se montrer patient.

La journée se poursuivit, Fye resta auprès des autres étudiants, participant à leurs jeux, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau. Même si, malgré lui, il ne pouvait cesser de penser au brun, de chercher son regard et sa présence sombre mais apaisante. Ce ne fut que quand la lumière solaire commença à décliner que Kurogane réapparut sur la plage.

Fye fit alors un signe distrait à ses compagnons de jeu, il s'approcha à pas de loup du brun qui était assis sur la plage, observant le coucher de soleil qui se profilait à l'horizon, ses écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête en le sentant approcher, ses pas, même légers, créant de faibles vibrations que le kendoka pouvait détecter sans peine. Ses yeux ne renvoyèrent rien d'autre que son éternelle aura sombre et renfermée, qui menaçait quiconque de l'approcher.

Mais Fye avait pris sa décision. Il ne savait pas encore comment il ferait, mais il avait décidé qu'il s'accrocherait à ce rêve inaccessible que semblait incarner Kurogane à ses yeux. Il ne supportait plus de le croiser sans pouvoir lui parler, de guetter le moindre de ses pas sans une once d'espoir. Qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans le bus avait été un mensonge, juste une excuse pour se lancer, et étrangement, le brun ne l'avait pas repoussé, du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Maintenant il se prenait à vouloir que le songe devienne réel, mais pour cela, il devait faire encore plus, il le savait.

S'asseyant près du brun, il lui sourit, attendant que Kurogane réagisse à sa façon. Mais il ignorait que celui-ci ne cessait de réfléchir, de penser à cette journée qui semblait tellement différente de celles qu'il vivait d'ordinaire. Pas à cause de cette stupide sortie. Pas à cause de ce paysage magnifique, certes, il le reconnaissait. Non c'était à cause du blond, tout simplement. Il soupira, il n'aimait pas penser de la sorte, croire que quelqu'un aurait pu s'immiscer dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Et ainsi se retrouver si stupide, sans savoir quoi faire, lui qui, depuis la mort de ses parents avait pris sa vie en main, sans l'aide de personne, et sans en ressentir le besoin. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il hésite maintenant ? Quel sortilège avait –il bien pu lui jeter ?

« C'est beau hein ? » Murmura le blond, ses mains s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud.

« Ouais… » Ne put que répondre son alter ego.

« Tu sais Kuro-chan, tu devrais enlever tes écouteurs, tu n'en apprécierais que davantage le paysage. »

« Et entendre ces crétins crier ? Sans façon, » répliqua-t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction des autres élèves qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin

« Tu sais que tu es bête ? »rit Fye.

« Ca va ouais ?!!! » Allait rétorquer le kendoka, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Se redressant d'un bond, il se plaça derrière le brun et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Celui-ci voulu l'en empêcher mais il resta paralysé sur place.

« Ne crois tu pas que c'est plus joli d'entendre ça ? » Répondit Fye, en montrant la mer du bout des doigts.

Kurogane se tut, et écouta. Un bruissement léger parvint à ses oreilles, celui des vagues qui se jetaient docilement sur la plage, mêlé aux cris des mouettes qui volaient paisiblement dans le ciel sans nuage, où lentement, se peignait une myriade de couleurs orangées. Le soleil semblait se jeter dans l'eau pâle, son image ondulant à sa surface. Une odeur salée monta jusqu'à son nez, tandis qu'il sentait la douceur du sable sous son corps. Et soudain, il discerna quelque chose d'autre. La chaleur du corps de son compagnon contre son dos, son souffle se perdant au creux de son oreille, son parfum fruité qui l'enveloppait tout entier…

Ses mains serrèrent malgré lui les siennes, tandis qu'il sentait ses cinq sens mis à l'épreuve. Ou plutôt il y en avait un qui n'était pas encore en action, mais qui ne désirait que cela au fond. Sa bouche était tellement proche, sa peau l'attirait comme le fruit défendu dans lequel il mordrait à pleines dents. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, y goûter, et sentir son goût suave emplir son palais. Il tourna instinctivement la tête, réduisant la distance qui séparait leurs visages de quelques millimètres. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres, tandis que le blond n'osait plus bouger, lui aussi enveloppé par l'ambiance si douce.

Et soudain, le rêve se brisa, comme une bulle de savon qui aurait explosé sous la pression de l'air. Un gros ballon de plage avait roulé jusqu'au pied de Kurogane, et les propriétaires, deux enfants aux cheveux châtains s'élançaient après lui. Une petite fille, âgé d'à peine cinq ou six ans, aux yeux vert émeraude s'arrêta un instant à leur hauteur, saisit le ballon entre ses petites mains potelées et repartit voir son camarade de jeu, non sans esquisser un grand sourire rieur. Kurogane lâcha un soupir désappointé. Et dire qu'il y était presque... Mais cela lui donna une meilleure idée encore, une idée qui lui fit esquisser un sourire amusé.

Se levant lentement, il se retourna vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste. Il tendit alors la main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, faisant apparaître une légère surprise sur son visage fin. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, il attrapa sa main et le laissa le hisser sur ses pieds.

« Viens, » Fut le seul mot que put dire le kendoka.

Fye se laissa porter par ses pas, sa main glissée dans la sienne, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Parfois les gens les regardaient étrangement, après tout, deux hommes qui se tenaient par la main, n'étaient pas toujours bien vu, mais Fye ne put que les ignorer. Il était de toute façon incapable de réagir, son esprit étant parti se perdre parmi les nuages à la dérive dans le ciel, dont la lumière déclinait peu à peu. Kurogane, quant à lui, était bien trop concentré sur le trajet qu'il voulait faire suivre à ses pas. Il refusait de se retourner pour regarder son compagnon, parce que s'il le faisait, il ne tiendrait plus.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à suivre le chemin qui se dessinait sur la plage, alors que la nuit était presque totalement tombée et que les étoiles commençaient à piquer le ciel ça et là, ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu tant désiré. De lourdes pierres barraient encore le passage, et Kurogane aida le blond à les escalader pour passer de l'autre coté. Et ce qu'il vit alors lui coupa le souffle de surprise. C'était une petite plage déserte, tellement bien cachée par tout les amas de pierres qu'elle ressemblait à un jardin secret. La lune scintillait de mille feux sur la surface de l'eau, et le sable brillait comme de l'argent.

« C'est magnifique !!! » S'exclama Fye, émerveillé par ce décor de rêve.

« Je suis tombé dessus cet après-midi en me promenant… »

« Et bien merci de m'avoir fait venir ici Kuro-chan… Dis… Tu crois que d'autres personnes pourraient venir ?? »

« P… Pourquoi cette question ? » Répliqua le brun, le rouge lui montant au joue.

« Hum… parce que j'aimerai bien me baigner… Mais j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires au camp et du coup… »

« Tu… n'as pas ton maillot de bain… »

« Non ! » Acheva t il avec un grand sourire.

« … »

« Ben quoi Kuro-myu, cela te gêne ? »

«Bi… Fais ce que tu veux ! » Rétorqua-t-il en se retournant.

Le blond se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé et commença à enlever ses vêtements, le plus lentement possible, juste pour tester le brun, voir s'il cèderait à la tentation et se retournerait ou bien tiendrait le coup. Le kendoka tint bon malgré tout, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents de frustration. Rien que d'entendre le froissement des tissus, cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Il céda enfin que lorsqu'il entendit un gros « plouf » accompagné des cris de son compagnon qui trouvait, visiblement, l'eau très à son goût. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à se déshabiller à son tour et se jeta entre les vagues. L'eau était légèrement fraîche, mais on sentait que le soleil l'avait irradié de ses rayons durant toute la journée. En quelques brassées Il rattrapa le blond qui s'était un peu éloigné pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Jouant au chat et à la souris, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, alors que leurs mains s'étaient enlacées à leurs dépens.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, tandis que leurs cœurs battaient comme des tambours de guerre. Ce qui se passait ne pouvait pas être réel, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, c'était bien trop féerique pour être vrai… Kurogane glissa ses doigts entre les mèches blondes qui l'attiraient tant depuis le début de leur rencontre. L'un comme l'autre étaient hypnotisés, complètement subjugués par l'ambiance qui se profilait à l'horizon. Leurs peaux se touchèrent, et un instant ils se demandèrent s'ils n'allaient pas se réveiller en sursaut dans leurs lits.

Mais qu'importe. Qu'importe que ce soit un songe ou la réalité. Quelque soit la situation, ils étaient bien décidés à savourer pleinement cet instant, la lune pour seul témoin…


	3. Soumission

Et voici un nouvel OS dans cette section. C'est le type de texte que je qualifierai de texte impulsif, court, chargé d'un sentiment précis, donc idéal pour cette section. Je l'avais commencé y a 2, 3 mois, puis laissé dans un coin, pensant ne pas le finir... Mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu une idée et voila le travail. Merci à Zochan pour le check faute, bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

~ Soumission~

Encore une fois tu avances vers moi. Tu fronces les sourcils, débité par la froideur qui émane de mon être. Mais je ne t'ai jamais promis la douceur Kurogane. Tu as fait déborder la goutte du vase à vouloir mon vrai visage.

Assume tes actes.

À cette idée, je ne peux empêcher un sourire cynique de fendre mes lèvres. Je te dévisage, je suis glacial et tu détestes ça. Tu te rapproches encore, tu en as assez de ce jeu, de ces faux-semblants, de ces mensonges. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu es coupable Kurogane.

Tu me paralyses de tes mains, m'emprisonnes de ton corps. Tu veux que je cède, que je cesse de fuir, qu'une fois encore, je me nourrisse de ton sang. Alors que je ne veux pas vivre, alors que je reste, contraint, dans ce monde douloureux.

_Tu_ me contrains, tu m'y obliges et c'est tellement cruel.

Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille ...

Je me débats pour la forme, je veux échapper à ton étreinte, je veux fuir à ton regard brûlant et droit. Je ne veux pas céder, peu importe tes prérogatives, je suis plus têtu, plus fort que tu ne le crois.

Je ne me soumettrai pas.

Tu en as assez et je le vois bien, tu te retiens d'être violent. J'ai toujours su que tu étais bien moins brutal que tu ne paraissais, tu as juste un manque évident de contrôle sur tes émotions.

Moi pas.

J'ai appris à mentir, à trahir, à fuir, à être distant. Je suis un manipulateur, ton opposé total, ta Némésis, le seul qui ait pu te déstabiliser. Et toi, comme punition, tu veux faire de même. Tu ne te rends pas compte des limites. Moi je les ai oubliés un temps à cause de toi, pour toi. Je l'avoue, je l'admets, je suis subjugué, tu m'as fasciné ... un temps.

Cela ne se reproduira pas.

C'est moi qui manipule, pas toi. Ce soir encore tu seras à ma merci, tu m'appartiendras.

Tu en as assez, tu t'éloignes. Tu te détournes un instant, bouillant de rage, les poings serrés, le corps tout entier crispé. Mais ce serait bien trop simple n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne te ressemble pas, la défaite ne fait pas partie de toi Kurogane et c'est ce que j'aime ...

Je veux me battre pour toi.

Finalement, tu fais volte face, songeur. Tu as attrapé un couteau qui traînait « par hasard » sur une table. Dans ma chambre, n'est-ce pas risible ? Il était là, comme un avertissement, mais finalement , c'est toi qui t'en ai servi, pour des raisons cependant tellement différentes des miennes…

Maintenant je sens l'odeur de ton sang, c'est atroce, c'est horrible. C'est si tentant que j'en ai mal, c'est si enivrant que je te hais. Tu te rapproches encore et tes yeux me transpercent de part en part. Je ne peux les fuir, me cacher, je suis prisonnier de ton regard rubis, aussi rouge que le fluide qui se répand sur le sol.

Ne m'obliges pas à ça, tu es si cruel, ne comprends-tu pas ? N'as-tu pas peur ? Non ? Alors soit, laisses moi me repaître de ton âme, laisse moi t'envelopper dans mes ailes noires…

D'un pas je me rapproche de toi et mes lèvres se pose sur ton poignet. Ta peau est si chaude, tellement empli de vie… Ton sang bat la mesure sous ta chair, je ne peux plus résister , il me fait tant envie, _tu_ me fais tant envie… Mes dents s'enfoncent et je sens comme un courant électrique nous traverser de part en part. Il nous lie l'un à l'autre, nous enchaîne encore et encore… Nous ne formons plus qu'un, nos consciences se mêlent, j'oublie tout, ma peur, mes doutes, ma colère… Encore une fois je n'ai pas pu résister , il semblerait que tu aies gagné… Ca me fait si mal que j'en gémi, si mal que je voudrais me briser...

Détruis-moi.

Est-ce moi ou tu trembles ? Mais ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ? Je ne suis plus un humain, je ne suis plus un homme, je ne suis plus qu'une créature avide de ton sang, avide de ta chair et je m'en repais, encore et encore jusqu'à satiété. Ma peau glacée se réchauffe, peu à peu je reprends des couleurs, je me sens revivre… Et c'est si fort que je voudrais en mourir… Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas tout simplement me tuer Kurogane ? Pourquoi m'as-tu permis de vivre ?

A présent c'est moi qui tremble alors que mes lèvres quittent ta peau, et pourtant un instant je reste sans bouger, ta main presque dans la mienne. Je ne veux pas te lâcher, je ne veux pas te perdre, ne m'abandonne pas… Une larme silencieuse s'échappe de mon œil, dévale sur ma joue, mais tu la cueilles du bout des doigts. J'ose te regarder de nouveau, au fond j'ai si peur, je crains que tu me rejettes…

Mais il n'en ait rien.

Sans que je comprenne, tu me prends dans tes bras et je ne peux y résister. Je me love contre toi, je me raccroche à ton étreinte, c'est si douloureux Kurogane, est-ce cela d'être en vie ? Je voudrais tant pouvoir te repousser, te chasser, t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, mais n'est-ce pas trop tard ? Mon visage se niche dans le creux de ton épaule, ta peau sent si bon, elle respire la chaleur, la vie, le combat… Je ne veux pas céder et pourtant, je reste ainsi à m'imprégner de toi, à goûter cet instant qui me rend si vivant, si … humain.

Car quoi que je puisse dire, quoique je puisse faire, tu es à moi Kurogane…

Tout comme je t'appartiens pour l'éternité, et je dois vivre avec cette réalité…


	4. Obsession

*entre dans la pièce, met "Thriller" de M. Jackson en fond sonore*

Hello tout le monde! *mode retour du mort vivant on*

Oui je sais, certains ont eu l'occasion de me retrouver avec les derniers petits OS publiés dans " un fatras de mots" mais à la base, j'avais prévu de revenir avec ce texte alors... Tadaima!  
Oui je sais, ça fait très très longtemps, mais avec les études et d'autres envies d'écriture, dur dur mais je suis de retour, plus forte que jamais bouahahaha! *se fait taper par kuro*  
Kuro:" T'as fini les conneries?"  
Bref... merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews, je compte très prochainement me remettre sur the last hope, une fois que j'aurais règlé quelques soucis scénaristiques.  
Un grand merci à Nan-chan pour sa correction :)

Pour petite précision, ce texte est mon record de mots, toutes catégories confondu vu qu'il a dépassé les 6500 mots! précédent record de 4500 ^^

Et pour finir... musique maestro!

Kokia - Harmonie

Kokia - Karma

Bonne lecture!

* coupe la musique et senfuie en courant pour pas se faire couper en rondelle par un Kuro impatient.

* * *

J'avais senti son odeur à des kilomètres. Son parfum capiteux avait pénétré la moindre cellule de mes narines, s'était infiltré jusque dans mon cerveau à m'en donner le vertige. J'imaginais aisément un goût d'épices, de gingembre et de curry, piquant à souhait, qui vous brûlait légèrement le palais avant d'en rependre une dose incommensurable de plaisir. Tel un drogué en manque, j'avais quitté pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles ma prison glacée. Le monde n'avait guère changé autour de moi. Toujours ces guerres, toujours ces luttes de pouvoir, la haine, la souffrance et la mort. Mais je m'en fichais. Seule comptait cette étrange odeur qui avait réussi à me sortir de ma torpeur et me donner la volonté de me rendre dehors. La nuit allait tomber sous peu, il ne restait plus qu'un mince filet de lumière qui s'éteignait à l'horizon dans un dernier soubresaut rougeâtre. L'heure propice pour moi. Je ne craignais pas vraiment la lumière du soleil à la différence de certains de mes pairs, mais je préférais l'ambiance sombre et mystérieuse qui englobe la nuit. Un ciel sans nuages se cribla d'étoiles alors que la lune baignait la campagne d'une légère lumière argentée.

C'était mon heure.

Je devinai aisément d'où venait cette odeur qui commençait à m'obséder. La direction du vent m'indiquait qu'elle provenait du village en contrebas dans la vallée, un village d'ignorants et de superstitieux. C'était à cause de leur obscurantisme et de leur violence à mon égard que j'avais dû rester enfermé. Personne n'avait voulu de moi là-bas et moi, immortel, je m'étais retrouvé enchainé à ce monde, contraint de voir sa course infinie, impuissant. J'avais ainsi vu les années s'écouler puis les siècles, dans la solitude et la douleur. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant de disparaitre. J'avais testé toutes les formes de suicides possibles : me trancher les veines, sauter du haut de la falaise, me laisser mourir de faim, mais rien n'y avait fait. A chaque fois, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour me ramener, quelque chose dans mon corps qui refusait de lâcher prise et qui me rappelait immanquablement. Des chaines invisibles, impalpables mais qui me pesaient continuellement.

Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose avait changé. J'ignorais d'où provenait ce parfum, peut-être d'un étranger, peut être autre chose, mais j'étais bien décidé à découvrir sa provenance. Il n'était pas très difficile pour moi de descendre dans la vallée. Perdu au milieu des conifères, il aurait fallu des heures, voire des jours pour un humain normal, sauf que je n'avais plus rien d'ordinaire. La fatigue, le froid, ces choses avaient définitivement disparu de ma vie, pour me changer en un être rapide, vif, infatigable.

Quand j'arrivai à la lisière du village, tout était plongé dans un calme presque mortuaire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitants, peu de passage à cause de la difficulté d'accès, un simple chemin de terre et de caillasses serpentant dans les montagnes. Il n'y avait donc pas souvent d'étrangers, mais aujourd'hui, j'en étais sûr, il y avait quelqu'un. L'air était différent, un infime changement qu'un simple mortel ne pourrait ressentir, mais moi je sentais toujours ce parfum presque tangible. Il était plus précis désormais. J'imaginais aisément son possesseur grand, fort et brave. Et s'il était juste de passage, il n'y avait pas un million d'endroits possibles où il aurait pu se trouver : l'auberge « du dernier recours », avec ses chambres miteuses et son bar où se réunissaient les hommes qui voulaient faire étalage de leurs forces médiocres et faire croire à leurs comparses qu'ils avaient réussi l'impossible : comme essayer de me dénicher et de m'abattre par exemple… Cette idée me fit sourire d'amusement, c'était risqué de se rendre là-bas, mais qu'avais-je donc à perdre ?

Les rues étaient sombres, un veilleur de nuit passait parfois, énonçant aux habitants endormis l'heure qu'il était afin de les rassurer et leur rappeler qu'ils pouvaient rester dans les bras de Morphée. Le bar était la seule bâtisse éclairée. Un instant, j'hésitai. Mon orbite vide, caché par un tissu épais noir me fit soudain mal. Vieille blessure qui se réveillait, si lointaine, et pourtant… L'ambiance était légère, faite de beuveries et de discussions graveleuses, une ambiance qui changea instantanément à mon entrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir amusé. Un long frisson traversa mon échine. L'odeur, cette odeur si capiteuse était bien présente dans le bar, elle me captiva, me donna le vertige…

Alors que je cherchais sa source tel un chien de chasse, je sentis tous les occupants du bar me lancer des regards menaçants, haineux, dangereux… Ils puaient tous la peur à plein nez, et j'en venais à me demander combien d'entre eux m'avaient accusé, moi le vampire légendaire d'avoir enlevé leurs enfants pour les manger, tué leurs frères ou leurs pères par pure vengeance ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

Balivernes. Si ces gens s'étaient donné la peine d'essayer de me connaitre, ils auraient tout de suite su que j'étais incapable d'une telle bassesse. Mais que voulez-vous, les préjugés ont la vie dure.

Telle une ombre qui essayait d'échapper à la lumière, je me faufilai entre les tables des badauds. Certains grognèrent comme des chiens enragés, d'autres crachèrent au sol, et d'autres encore posèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouteilles d'alcool, bien décidés à s'en servir si nécessaire… Imbéciles, me dis-je un instant avant de me détourner d'eux.

C'est alors que je le vis.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en entrant dans la salle car il était caché dans la pénombre au fond de la pièce. Si en apparence il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'intéresser au monde extérieur, visiblement plongé dans un livre, je sentis néanmoins instantanément son regard sur moi alors que je m'approchais de sa table. Ses yeux me consumèrent. Deux orbes sombres, qui, tels des rubis flamboyants, me scrutaient avec une totale absence de peur. Cet homme était tout simplement magnifique. Grand et sans aucun doute fort comme je l'avais imaginé, sa peau respirait le soleil, la chaleur, la vie… Ses cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, coiffés en piques me donnaient envie de les toucher, de les caresser…

A cet instant je n'eus qu'une envie. Je le voulais, je le désirais, le faire mien pour l'éternité, sans le connaitre, sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce monde, la raison de sa présence ici, dans ce village paumé au fin fond de la campagne .Ma vie morne et solitaire, mon passé fait de glace et de sang, je balayai tout cela d'un revers de main. En l'espace d'un regard, il était devenu mon avenir, ma lumière, mon espoir.

Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, l'homme fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Un piège ? Peut-être, qu'importe, je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir logiquement. Mon instinct le plus simple et le plus animal ne cessait de me hurler de le séduire, de l'envouter, de le prendre au piège de mes filets. Mais je n'en fis rien, je n'avais jamais aimé me servir de ce genre de méthodes et j'avais le sentiment que je ne devais surtout pas les utiliser sur lui. C'était moi plutôt qui étais tombé sous son charme, envouté par ce parfum entêtant qui ne cessait de me poursuivre.

Je le suivis ainsi sans mot dire. Pas une parole n'avait été échangée entre nous et pourtant, j'avais la sensation d'être intimement lié à lui, que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour tout savoir de l'un et de l'autre. Comme le feu et l'eau, comme le Yin et Yan, son opposition totale à moi m'attirait comme jamais rien au monde n'avait pu le faire. Quelques péquenots s'interposèrent soudain. J'étais tellement concentré sur l'étranger que j'avais baissé ma garde et n'avais pas vu ces imbéciles se rassembler autour de nous telle une meute de loups loqueteuse et affamée. J'inspirai, en colère pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles. Jamais je n'avais levé la main sur eux, même quand, des siècles plus tôt, l'un de leurs ancêtres m'avait arraché l'œil, même quand ils m'avaient banni dans mon palais de glace, même quand je les sentais puer l'envie de meurtre à mon encontre … Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, je sentais une rage folle, une colère sans pareille m'envahir. Si l'un d'eux menaçait cet homme, s'il faisait mine de lui faire le moindre mal, je les tuerais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pourtant rien de tout ceci ne se produisit, et ce fut le brun qui réagit le premier.

« Dégagez de notre passage ! »

Dieux, que sa voix était sensuelle… Grave, profonde, avec une fierté et une autorité sans pareilles… Personne ne pouvait y résister, et surtout pas moi. Les hommes hésitèrent mais l'un d'eux s'avança et se campa sur ses pieds, bien décidé à nous arrêter. J'eus à peine le temps de voir le mouvement. La lame brilla un instant quand la lumière des bougies s'y refléta. Une arme sublime, subtil mélange d'argent et de métal finement ouvragé, une œuvre d'art, mais sans aucun doute possible une arme faite pour tuer il suffisait d'en voir le tranchant pour le deviner. Cette arme, je la connaissais. Je l'avais vue il y a des siècles alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. Même si son possesseur n'avait plus les moyens de s'en servir vu son âge avancé, il l'avait toujours gardée sur ses genoux, sa mine autoritaire de patriarche fixant tout ce qui passait à sa portée avec circonspection. Et à côté, il y avait toujours…

Les souvenirs me submergèrent avec effroi. L'enfant qui se tenait alors près du vieil homme avait ces mêmes yeux rouges, ce même regard… C'était lui l'étranger, celui qui portait cette odeur qui m'avait tant appelé… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Impossible! Il était un mortel à l'époque, j'en étais certain et puis… Tout avait brûlé, je m'en souvenais parfaitement, la bâtisse, ses habitants, détruits par une querelle de clans… alors pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? C'était juste tellement irréel… Mais je n'eus guère le temps de réfléchir. Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis sa main dans la mienne, sa chaleur incandescente brûler la froideur de mon corps tandis qu'il m'entrainait loin des loups affamés, dehors, dans le noir, dans la douce torpeur de la nuit… Et alors que nous courions main dans la main, les souvenirs déferlaient en moi. Les souvenirs d'un passé oublié, révolu, enfoui au plus profond de mon être comme une boite à secret enterrée au fond de son jardin.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je courais avec lui, mais c'était il y a si longtemps ! Alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, nous avions couru, il m'avait entrainé sous les cerisiers en pleine floraison. Puis il s'était arrêté, nous avions longuement parlé, de tout, de rien, moi le jeune vampire tout juste adulte, et ce garçon qui entrait dans l'adolescence, déjà grand pour son âge, tellement sérieux, tellement mature… Jamais je n'aurais espéré le revoir des siècles plus tard. C'était tellement surréaliste, sans parler de ce parfum qui prenait désormais des allures si familières… Si doux, si agréable que j'avais retrouvé, de le humer à plein poumons… la seule joie de ma vie, mon seul plaisir, mon espoir, tout était là, devant moi. Je ravalai tout cela pourtant. Peut-être étais-je juste en train de rêver, et bientôt, j'allais me réveiller pour me retrouver à nouveau seul, perdu, vide dans mon palais de glace, suspendu dans les montagnes, suspendu au-dessus du monde…

C'est alors que le brun décida enfin de s'arrêter dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Il me fixa un instant, et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai, plaqué contre le mur d'une maison, ses mains emprisonnant mes poignets, son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres sur les miennes… J'implosai, mon cœur que je croyais mort depuis longtemps fit un soubresaut dans ma poitrine, je fondis, je brulai, je gelai, toutes ces émotions contradictoires se mêlaient en moi pour créer un maelström d'émotions inimaginables. Une part de moi voulait que ça s'arrête, l'autre s'y refusait, jamais je ne m'étais senti si vivant, si heureux… Une larme s'échappa de mon œil et glissa sur ma joue, se perdant entre nos lèvres qui ne cessaient de repartir à la chasse l'une de l'autre, de se mêler, de s'enflammer, de s'embraser…

Mais il dut sentir mon malaise car enfin il s'arrêta. Une fois encore j'eus l'impression d'être passé au crible, que la moindre partie de mon être ne pourrait lui échapper. Alors je me souvins de son nom, ce nom qui m'avait tant hanté.

Kurogane.

« Kuro-chan… ? » murmurai-je à demi-mot.

J'entendis à peine un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il soupira, avant de me prendre cette fois dans ses bras.

« C'est vraiment toi. »

« Tu… en doutais ? »

« C'est juste que… je t'ai tellement cherché… »

Je restai un instant contre lui, en paix pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Pourtant, le doute ne cessait de m'envahir, l'incompréhension surtout.

« Mais... C'est impossible. Vous êtes tous morts… Tout a brûlé et… tu es mortel, enfin tu l'étais, alors… »

Le brun soupira contre mon oreille.

« Est-ce vraiment important ? Je suis là c'est tout »

« Mais… » J'essayai de détourner les yeux, mais impossible de résister à son regard de braise.

« Je… j'ai juste besoin de savoir… être sûr… que ce n'est pas un rêve » finis-je par lâcher avant d'enfouir mon visage contre son torse…

Ce parfum… Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'il lui appartenait ? Autrefois il m'avait attiré aussi, attiré comme une connexion, comme un lien qui se formait immanquablement entre nous, un lien tangible, irrévocable. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, il était mortel, mais je m'étais résolu à attendre qu'il devienne un adulte, même si je savais que tôt ou tard il devrait me quitter et que cette séparation me briserait le cœur en mille morceaux. Mais les choses avaient été bien pires. Ce monde me l'avait pris avant que je puisse connaitre l'homme, il me l'avait arraché aussi sûrement que mon cœur de ma poitrine. Depuis ce jour, j'avais erré à travers le monde, vide, froid, sans vie pour atterrir dans ce village miteux. Ses habitants m'avaient craint dès le début et moi, je n'avais pas fait mine de les repousser, plus mort que vif. Alors les choses avaient dérapé. Ils m'avaient brutalisé et arraché un œil, et moi, je n'avais rien fait. Autre forme de suicide ? Sans doute, peut-être qu'une partie de moi espérait que j'en meure mais j'avais survécu… J'étais là et… Kurogane me tenait dans ses bras… Je le serrai plus fort contre moi, alors qu'il me relevait le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder en face. Ses yeux me fixaient toujours avec la même intensité, puis un fin sourire, presque indétectable se traça sur son visage. Il reprit mes lèvres de nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de douceur. Le contact fut plus bref aussi, mais je sentais toujours son parfum capiteux, et ce lien qui ne cessait de se reconstruire et se durcir à mesure que les minutes passaient.

« Ça te va comme preuve ?

- Ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question » minaudai-je.

Il voulut répondre mais soudain tel un seul homme, nous entendîmes les vociférations d'une horde approcher dans notre direction. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui l'entrainai en sécurité. Les rues n'avaient guère changé avec le temps, il ne fut donc pas difficile de trouver rapidement une sortie sans croiser un seul habitant. Si j'avais été seul, je serais monté directement sur le toit d'une bâtisse et serais passé de l'une à l'autre en coupant à travers tout un tas de rue, mais je ne savais pas si Kurogane pourrait le faire aussi aisément. Tout un tas de questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans ma tête. Il était bien vivant, bien réel, son odeur, les battements de son cœur, sa peau chaude… Il n'était en aucun cas devenu comme moi, j'en étais sûr, sans quoi, je l'aurais senti instantanément. Alors quoi ?

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre les abords de la ville avant de nous enfoncer dans la forêt qui la bordait. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, le temps de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Je sentais la peur et la colère bouillir dans le village telle une meute de chiens enragés. Ils allaient certainement bientôt organiser une battue, il ne fallait pas trainer.

« Il faut nous éloigner le plus possible Kuro-chan, mon refuge est tout en haut, tu arriveras à me suivre ? »

Celui-ci se contenta d'un hochement de tête mêlé d'un grognement dont je reconnus le sens sans problème : « ne me sous-estime pas ». Oh ça, j'avais oublié combien le brun n'aimait pas être mésestimé. Enfant déjà, il m'avait affronté plus d'une fois pour prouver qu'il était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air, et qu'il comptait bien me dépasser un jour. Cela m'avait toujours amusé. Il savait que les vampires-nés tel que moi étaient difficiles à égaler, encore plus à dépasser, néanmoins, il ne renonçait pas pour autant. A cette époque, je voulais qu'il soit capable de me battre un jour, alors je ne cessais de le pousser toujours plus loin, le taquinant, lui attribuant toutes sortes de sobriquets, les uns plus ridicules que les autres qui ne manquaient jamais de le mettre en colère. Cela m'avait tellement fait de mal de perdre ces instants… Ce qui revenait toujours à me poser les mêmes questions, mais tant que nous ne serions pas à l'abri, il était inutile d'y réfléchir vainement.

La pente était ardue et difficile à grimper pour quelqu'un qui ne vivrait pas en montagne, sans compter qu'il n'y avait pas de routes bien tracées pour aller à mon refuge, sinon quelques chemins dessinés naturellement par les animaux qui vivaient dans la forêt. Branches et feuilles ne cessaient de fouetter l'air, et il fallait faire preuve en permanence d'adresse dans cette nuit d'encre, la lune se révélant un piètre éclairage. Je n'en n'avais cependant pas besoin. Bien que je n'avais plus qu'un œil, il m'était largement suffisant pour réussir à me repérer, mes autres sens compensant aisément mon handicap, quoi que la vue d'un vampire fût largement supérieure à celle d'un humain normal.

Néanmoins, Kurogane n'avait pas de mal à me suivre. Je sentais sans cesse ses yeux posés sur moi, et si, au début, j'adaptais mon rythme, je me rendis vite compte qu'il pouvait aisément suivre le mien. Qu'es-tu donc devenu Kuro-chan ? Me demandai-je encore une fois.

Il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour remonter la sente et arriver tout en haut de la vallée. De là où nous nous trouvions, nous surplombions la combe, sa dense forêt, le village en contrebas dont quelques lumières clignotaient encore faiblement, derniers vestiges d'une tentative désespérée pour nous retrouver. Ils avaient certainement tenté une battue dans la lisière de la forêt, mais ils ne s'aventuraient jamais bien loin, et surtout pas de nuit. S'ils décidaient de poursuivre leurs recherches, ce ne serait pas avant l'aube, il leur faudrait bien plus de temps pour nous retrouver… Pour les plus zélés qui tenteraient le coup.

« L'aube va bientôt arriver », murmura Kurogane à côté de moi.

Il avait raison. La température, bien qu'élevée en cette saison était légèrement tombée, la nature se recouvrant doucement de la rosée du matin qui faisait scintiller les feuilles et les fleurs encore plongées dans le sommeil de la nuit. Au loin, l'horizon commença à changer de couleur, le bleu se mêlant de violet et d'orange, tandis que quelques rayons pointaient.

« C'est beau non ? Dis-je avec sincérité.

- Ouais… Il faudrait peut-être que tu te trouves un coin tranquille pour te reposer.

Je le fixai alors avec surprise. Alors il se souvenait… Bien sûr, je supportais la lumière du soleil, mais plutôt habitué à vivre de nuit que de jour, il m'arrivait souvent de somnoler voire de m'endormir en plein jour.

« Ma… cache est encore très haute, il faut suivre un chemin à l'intérieur de la montagne et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, mais on peut rester à l'entrée du passage, j'aime bien me tenir là, je peux regarder la journée passer quand je ne dors pas. Et toi, tu n'as pas sommeil ? Tu as dû faire un long voyage pour venir ici non ?

- Hmm. Je n'ai jamais été un grand dormeur, je me reposerai en même temps que toi. Montre-moi où c'est. »

Je hochai la tête et l'emmenai un peu plus haut, à flanc de montagne. L'entrée avait été taillée à même la roche, un simple arc de cercle qui ne permettait pas aux gens très grands d'entrer sans se baisser, ce que dut faire Kurogane pour ne pas voir trente-six chandelles. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place, pour trois ou quatre personnes assises, avec un escalier taillé qui montait en colimaçon.

« Drôle de construction, murmura le brun, et je ne pus qu'approuver.

- Et tu n'as pas vu tout en haut Kuro-pon, ça devait être une ancienne cachette d'un vampire, mais vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne, j'en ai profité, répondis- je d'un grand sourire.

- Hmm, allez, on s'assoit »

Je m'installai alors à ses côtés. Le soleil montait de plus en plus, chassant la nuit et les dernières étoiles qui tentaient encore, en vain, de persister dans le ciel. A côté de moi, Kurogane dégageait une chaleur phénoménale comparée à mon corps glacé. Peu à peu je sentis le sommeil me gagner, mais je n'osais fermer les yeux. Et si à mon réveil Kurogane n'était plus là ? C'est alors qu'il passa son bras derrière ma taille, m'attirant vers lui. Je me lovai contre lui et fermai les yeux. Son souffle était calme, son cœur battait tranquillement à un rythme qui me berça rapidement. J'étais en paix, et rasséréné, je glissai lentement vers le repos.

Un monde fait de rêves et de souvenirs se mélangea dans mon esprit. J'étais dans une prairie, assis contre le tronc d'un cerisier en pleine floraison. Le vent soufflait doucement, emportant dans un ballet de roses et de pourpres les pétales détachés de leurs boutons. Le soleil filtrait à travers les branches, me donnant envie de somnoler, mais toute mon attention était dirigée vers l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges qui s'entrainait consciencieusement. Un fin sourire ourlait mes lèvres. Il avait, déjà à l'époque, tellement de force, tellement de courage qui transparaissaient dans le moindre de ses gestes… Tout en lui inspirait la protection, la détermination et une volonté inébranlable. Puis soudain il s'était arrêté et m'avait regardé de son éternel regard songeur et sérieux avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

_« Tu ne dors pas ?_

_- Non, il y a plus intéressant à regarder », avais-je répondu d'un grand sourire qui n'avait pas manqué de le faire rougir. _

J'avais alors posé ma tête sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

_« Mais si tu restes à côté de moi, peut-être que je dormirai enfin… »_

J'ouvris les yeux. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait une chaleur insupportable. Pourtant, contre moi, je sentais toujours le corps de Kurogane et malgré tout, je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Il posa alors sa main sur mon visage, cachant ma figure des rayons meurtriers avant de murmurer :

« Dors »

J'obéis à l'injonction sans me faire prier. Mais cette fois, mon rêve avait davantage les allures de cauchemar. La fumée me piquait les yeux. La chaleur suffocante des flammes était partout alors que je voyais tout autour de moi la maison périr. J'étais dans une pièce fermée. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, mes pieds étaient comme fixés au sol. Je voulus crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'haletais, la panique commençait à prendre possession de mon être. Si je restais une minute de plus, j'allais mourir, j'en avais la quasi-certitude… C'est alors que je le vis. Kurogane, penché au-dessus d'un homme sans vie… le vieil homme. L'adolescent tenait son sabre, Ginryu, les mains tremblantes. Je voulus crier. Il fallait lui dire de sortir, mais aucun son n'arrivait à franchir mes lèvres. Il fallait que j'essaye, il le fallait. Kurogane… Je veux que tu vives !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais encore la sensation d'avoir les poumons en feu, et je dus prendre plusieurs grandes goulées d'air avant de pouvoir calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur et réguler ma respiration. Il fallait que je mette de l'ordre dans mes idées. Ce n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve, c'était les souvenirs de Kurogane, j'en étais certain. Mais alors… Je voulus parler, mais quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps m'en empêcha. La bête en moi s'éveillait. L'affamé réclamait son dû. L'odeur de Kurogane envahit à nouveau mes narines. Son sang m'appelait. J'entendais les battements de son cœur, je voyais le fluide vital circuler dans son être. J'avais faim de lui. Je le voulais. Je le désirais à nouveau.

Je le fixai alors de mon unique œil dont la pupille devait s'être fendue, mon iris passant d'un bleu cobalt à un jaune doré. Je voulais son corps, je voulais son être… Un courant électrique me traversa tout entier. J'inspirai lentement, mon souffle manquant de rester bloqué dans ma poitrine. Kurogane me fixait de ses yeux grenat, de cette couleur qui m'attirait tant, me donnant l'impression de m'embraser de l'intérieur. Tendu comme un arc, je n'osais plus bouger. Bientôt, je ne tiendrais plus. _« Et quand cela arrivera, il faudra agir Kurogane, mais seras–tu prêt à prendre les décisions qui s'imposent ? Sauras-tu m'arrêter ? »_ Pensai-je.

Je sentis alors sa main sur mon visage, et je hoquetai de surprise, comme brûlé par son contact. Un léger sourire s'esquissa ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait :

« Bois »

Je voulus lui demander s'il était sûr, mais la faim me tiraillait tant que les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. D'une main tremblante, je pris son poignet entre mes doigts. Le souffle court, je sentis mes dents s'allonger. Je repoussai l'instant fatidique presque avec amusement. J'aimais ce moment où le temps s'arrêtait quelques secondes, ce moment où je regardais l'artère radiale pulser contre la peau de ma victime, ce moment où mes lèvres touchaient l'épiderme chaud et frémissant, l'instant où mes crocs s'enfonçaient dans la chair… Et alors, c'était la chute, le plongeon, la jouissance ultime. Je renaissais.

Le goût du sang était âcre, ferrailleux, mais c'était celui de Kurogane, et, tel le plus exquis des nectars je m'en délectais. J'entendais les battements furieux de son cœur. Je sentais l'adrénaline qui fusait dans son sang. Son excitation, son désir, le subtil mélange qui se faisait de nos deux êtres… Il devenait moi, je devenais lui. Et alors que son sang se mêlait au mien, que la moindre de ses pensées se fondait aux miennes, je sus que tout n'avait été qu'évidence depuis le début. Nous avions toujours été destinés à nous rencontrer, à nous retrouver et à continuer notre route ensemble. Et tandis que j'achevais mon festin, d'un dernier coup de langue sur les deux petits trous, ultime signe de mon forfait, j'entendis sa voix d'adolescent qui ne cessait de scander « Je veux vivre, je veux vivre ! »

Tôt ou tard je finirais par découvrir comment Kurogane avait réussi à échapper aux flammes et à survivre tant de siècles. Dans l'immédiat, je m'en fichais. Je le voulais plus que jamais. Sentir son étreinte. Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains caressant mon corps, nos âmes unies à jamais.

Je me redressai alors, et mon œil plongea dans les deux iris carmin. Le même regard, le même souffle, la même vie… Je voulus dire un mot, mais Kurogane m'arrêta, posant son index sur ma bouche entrouverte où perlait encore une goutte de sang. Je retins mon souffle tandis que mon cœur battait furieusement tel un tambour de guerre dans ma poitrine… Dans nos poitrines. Nous résonnions d'un même écho, de la même essence… Et nous voulions tous les deux nous mêler à tout jamais. Il reprit alors mes lèvres en un baiser à la fois si doux et si possessif qu'il m'incendia tout entier. Mes mains trouvèrent instantanément son visage, caressant sa peau brûlante, se perdant entre ses mèches noires… C'est à peine si je sentis mon corps basculer, mes lèvres refusant de quitter les siennes, mon être tout entier mêlé au sien.

Et alors qu'il enlevait un à un mes vêtements, que ses mains m'enflammaient, je sentais mon esprit tournoyer avec le sien, tel des feuilles portées par le vent. Et nos cœurs qui ne cessaient de scander « je veux vivre, je veux vivre, je veux vivre »… « Je vivre avec toi, pour l'éternité ». Nos souffles se mêlèrent, et nos corps s'unirent… Et plus je plongeais, plus je serrais la main de Kurogane dans la mienne, et plus je gémissais, plus je l'appelais. Et plus l'écho de sa voix me poursuivait, plus je plongeais dans un maelström d'émotions, recherchant dans cette tempête, un zéphyr, un vent calme qui me porterait vers le repos Un repos bien mérité, au creux de ses bras.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée. Les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel sans nuage, tandis que plusieurs chouettes hululaient de concert. Au loin, le hurlement de plusieurs loups prêts à partir en chasse résonna. Le hurlement de la traque, le hurlement de la liberté. Une couverture avait été jetée sur mon corps nu, solitaire. Je tressaillis, affolé. Où était donc passé Kurogane ? Alors que je le cherchais de l'œil, j'entendis un feu crépiter tout proche, et je ne pus empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir mes lèvres en distinguant sa silhouette. Je me rhabillai alors, puis me levai pour le rejoindre, mon estomac gargouillant à mes dépens en sentant une odeur de viande grillée.

« Miam, ça sent bon Kuro-chan !

- Je suis allé chasser un peu pendant que tu dormais, j'allais te réveiller, me répondit-il, d'un infime sourire, presque imperceptible, et légèrement narquois comme à son habitude.

- Apparemment ce n'était pas nécessaire, mon estomac a été plus rapide ! Lui dis-je avant de m'installer près de lui.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tiens, je l'ai acheté quand je suis arrivé dans le village, dit-il avant de sortir une bouteille de saké qui fit briller mes yeux.

- Ouah du saké ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas bu ! »

Ravi comme jamais, je débouchai la bouteille et portai le goulot à mes lèvres. Un long soupir d'allégresse s'échappa de mes lèvres. Le saké n'était pas mauvais, plutôt fort, et il faisait courir dans tout mon corps une intense chaleur, quoique moindre comparée au corps du brun. Un sourire mutin se dessina instantanément à cette idée.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse comme ça ? »

- Oh rien Kuro-pon, je me disais que le saké était bon, mais qu'il ne réchauffait pas autant que toi »

Apparemment mes paroles firent mouche, puisque ses joues se teintèrent d'une légère rougeur, suivie d'un grognement caractéristique. Mais d'humeur taquine, je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, d'autant que je n'avais pas oublié toutes les questions qui me taraudaient à son sujet, et j'étais bien décidé à lui sortir les vers du nez.

« Kuro-riiiiinnn… J'ai faim !

- T'attends que ça finisse de cuire »

- Maiiis t'as vraiment rien d'autre ? Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas mangé un vrai repas, laisse-moi goûter un petit morceau…

-Non.

- Kuro-tan…

- Non.

- Kuro-pi….

- Non.

- Kuro-myu ?

- NON !

- Kuroooo-samaaaaaa !

- C'est Kurogane !

- Beuh… Kuro… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le brun me renversa sous son corps. J'essayai de gigoter, juste pour la forme, et ne pus me retenir d'esquisser un sourire amusé en sentant ses mains se resserrer sur mes poignets. Je relevai légèrement mon visage, frôlant de mon nez le sien. Je sentais son souffle brulant, ses mèches noires caressant mon front. Son regard se fit inquisiteur, le genre de regard que j'adorais lui arracher. Je souris de concert, avant de murmurer :

« Voudrais-tu recommencer Kuro-pon ?

- Je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faut.

- Qu'il le faut ? On dirait que c'est une corvée pour toi. Je suis… vexé, répondis-je d'une moue boudeuse.

Ses lèvres furent presque instantanément sur les miennes. Si je n'avais pas eu la résolution de connaitre la vérité, j'aurais facilement cédé à ses avances, et puis d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas que la viande brûle… Le baiser ne dura guère, mais il laissa un délicieux goût sur mes lèvres. Un petit goût de paradis.

« Ça te va ?

- Oui, c'est très bien, Kuro-pi, mais de toute façon, je refuse.

- Qu… Comment ça, tu refuses ? Lâcha-t-il, visiblement vexé, et j'eus grand peine à retenir une soudaine hilarité.

- Oui, ça réclame compensation.

- Quelle compensation ?

- Hummm… laisse-moi réfléchir… je pourrais bien décider de faire ce que je veux de toi… Mais à la longue ce ne serait pas marrant…

- Accouche !

- Oh, un peu de patience ! Ça se mijote les idées ! Plus ça mûrit, mieux c'est !

- Ouais, bah venant de toi ça me rassure pas.

- Rooh Kuro-tan, tu es sans cœur… Bon… »

Je fermai les yeux le temps de me composer un visage plus sérieux, puis répondit :

« Je veux la vérité. »

Un silence répondit à ma dernière phrase, puis j'entendis Kurogane soupirer avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir.

« Ça risque de pas te plaire.

- Tu me le dois quand même.

- Je sais. Par où commencer… »

Je me rassis devant le petit feu. Le silence nous enveloppa un instant, troublé par le crépitement du bois et de la viande qui cuisait. Kurogane s'en occupa le temps de finir de réfléchir, nous découpant des parts qu'il nous servit sur de grandes feuilles robustes. Je reniflai la viande, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé, mais elle était tendre et j'y repris vite goût.

« Est-ce que tu connais la sorcière de l'Extrême Orient ? », lâcha-t-il finalement.

Je hochai la tête en grimaçant. Ça oui je la connaissais. Elle avait la réputation de pouvoir exaucer n'importe quel vœu, à condition de pouvoir y mettre le prix. Désespéré, je m'étais rendu à sa boutique pour tenter de retrouver Kurogane… Mais elle m'avait alors dit que les morts ne pouvaient revenir, peu importe le prix, et une autre phrase, énigmatique que je n'avais jamais oubliée : _« Ce qui n'a jamais été ne peut être »_

A l'époque, totalement désemparé, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais maintenant je comprenais. Kurogane n'était jamais mort. Et elle le savait.

« A cette époque… j'ai bien failli y passer et je pensais vraiment que ma dernière heure était arrivée mais… Apparemment, mon désir de vivre était plus fort que tout. Elle m'est apparue et...

- Et ? »

Mon regard croisa le sien, sérieux, mais visiblement sur ses gardes par rapport aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

« Elle m'a dit que mon vœu était entendu. Celui de vivre, de te retrouver… Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait me l'accorder, mais qu'il y avait un prix.

- Evidemment… Quel fut le prix ? Murmurais-je en hochant la tête une fois encore.

- Notre temps. »

Je haussai les sourcils, me demandant ce que cela voulait bien dire. Puis les rouages se mirent en marche. J'avais passé plusieurs siècles dans la solitude à attendre quelque chose d'inconnu, quelque chose qui pourrait me donner enfin la paix… Avec le temps, j'avais fini par oublier mon existence passée, noyé dans un flot de douleur qui me faisait avancer dans le monde tel un mourant attendant que sa dernière heure le libère enfin du fardeau de la vie. Et Kurogane était réapparu tel un fantôme des temps passés… Je m'étais alors souvenu de tout, et par-dessus tout, du lien immanquable qui nous unissait.

« Ces siècles de solitude et de douleurs… Ce temps passé à attendre l'improbable, c'était ça notre prix ? » Ma voix était étrangement rauque, j'avais mal d'y penser et en même temps, si le prix avait été toute cette douleur afin de retrouver cet être si cher à mon cœur, alors je me devais de l'accepter.

« Oui. Elle m'a plongé dans le sommeil en me disant qu'une fois que le prix serait payé, je me réveillerais immortel, et je pourrais partir à ta recherche- il soupira- C'était il y a dix ans déjà. J'ai arpenté tous les pays, émit toutes les possibilités sur l'endroit où tu pouvais te trouver… » Il émit un petit sourire ironique « Cet endroit était bien le dernier où je pensais te trouver, mais avec ces rumeurs d'un vampire blond… Je me disais que cela ne pouvait être que toi »

Je baissai un instant les yeux face à toutes ces révélations. Il m'avait cherché tout ce temps sans jamais abandonner, sans jamais perdre espoir… Aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, jamais personne n'avait fait une telle chose pour moi. Il ne me restait pas grand-chose de mon passé sinon des réminiscences éparses, confuses, d'un pays fait de neige, et de la première séparation qui m'avait déchiré l'âme en lambeau. Mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié, mon âme… Les chasseurs de vampires me l'avaient pris alors que nous n'étions que des enfants et je n'avais pu survivre que grâce au sacrifice de mon frère.

Fye.

Et moi Yuui, j'avais effacé mon nom pour prendre le sien, errant dans le monde, grandissant, chassant parfois, fuyant la plupart du temps, jusqu'à mon arrivé dans la maisonnée de Kurogane… Sa voix me ramena à la réalité, combien de temps étais-je resté dans mes souvenirs passés ? Sa main était sur la mienne et je sentais la force qui émanait de tout son être. Et ce parfum… cette délicieuse odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Je souris avant de m'asseoir plus près de lui et de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

« Merci Kuro-chan… Merci d'être venu… Après m'avoir cherché si longtemps…

- Merci à toi d'être resté en vie… Bon gré, mal gré… »

Je le regardai soudain avec surprise. Se pourrait-il qu'il m'ait vu dans son sommeil ? Si c'était vrai, alors se pourrait-il que ce soit sa voix que j'entendais dans mes instants les plus sombres ? Après tout, ne pouvons-nous pas voyager en rêve ?

« Alors maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé Kuro-chan… Accepterais-tu de m'emmener loin d'ici et de toujours rester avec moi ? Dis-je d'un grand sourire plein de joie, alors que les larmes montaient à mon œil.

- Je t'emmènerai où tu voudras, jusqu'au bout du monde si tu le souhaites, me répondit-il d'un sourire.

- Alors la cause est entendue. Tu as payé ta compensation… » murmurai-je avant de cueillir ses lèvres, et de m'enivrer de cette odeur qui m'avait tant obsédé… l'odeur de mon aimé…


End file.
